Паинька
by judgelinch
Summary: Бэррис Оффи, самый правильный джедай, обвинена в теракте в Храме. Асока Тано уходит из Ордена. В их судьбу вмешиваются ситхи.
1. Chapter 1

Слепящий свет не давал уснуть на металлических нарах. Теперь у Бэррис хватало времени на размышления – зачем Анакин Скайуокер устроил теракт в ангаре Храма.

Он хотел уничтожить новоприбывший корабль с неким грузом?

Он хотел избавиться от какого-то человека?

Или же все проще, и Скайуокер уже дал ответ, когда – клинок у горла – обрабатывал Бэррис, в чем она должна признаться. Безадресный, иррациональный выплеск злобы против джедаев как организации. В знак протеста против самого их существования. Анакин Скайуокер не собирался похоронить какую-то тайну под руинами ангара. Он просто разрушал.

Бэррис не столь доверительно общалась с советником Кеноби, чтобы осмелиться подойти и спросить, почему Совет отозвал Анакина и Асоку с фронта на Кейто Неймодии, чтобы поручить им расследование. Почему именно эти два джедая? Потому что у них алиби?

Теперь Бэррис было ясно, почему Лэтта Тармонд бросилась к Анакину, когда тот появился на крыльце Храма. Могла бы поделиться и с Цином Драллигом. Лэтта дожидалась своего нанимателя. Интересно, что он ей пообещал за работу?

Теперь ясно, почему Лэтта отказалась говорить на допросах и потребовала свидания с Асокой. Хотела открыть ей глаза на лучезарного учителя. Который все время поддерживал связь с разумом Лэтты и немедленно заткнул ей рот, как только она собралась назвать имя.

Нечувствительным к Силе дознавателям вручили готовенького арестанта с пылкими признаниями – кто теперь будет проверять, способна ли Бэррис душить людей на расстоянии?

Скайуокер ненароком подставил собственную воспитанницу. Труп вынесли, Асоку водворили на неостывшие Лэттины нары. Потом Скайуокер негодовал в Храме, что тюремные надзиратели не пустили его на свидание с заключенной.

- Здесь режимный объект, сэр, - бесстрастно напомнили клоны.

- Я – джедай! Боевой генерал!

- Вы не сотрудник пенитенциарной системы.

- Проходной двор тут, что ли, для всяких подонков? – процедил адмирал Таркин.

Скайуокер подбросил в камеру ключ-карту, расчистив своей ученице дорогу на волю.

Повсюду валялись трупы охранников. На посту Асоку поджидали заботливо подброшенные комлинк и световые мечи.

На следственном эксперименте станет ясно, что Бэррис никогда не переступала порога военной тюрьмы, внутри не ориентируется и понятия не имеет, где там держат вещи заключенных.

Зато Скайуокер очень кстати оказался поблизости. «Я верю тебе, ты не убивала охрану!» - кричал он, преследуя Асоку по тюремным коридорам.

Видно, не сильно стремился догнать.

Бэррис сама натолкнула Скайуокера на мысль, как обелить ученицу. Когда Асока позвонила ей, Бэррис сразу же рассказала Скайуокеру. «Твоя ученица жива-здорова». – «Когда она опять позвонит, пошли ее на склад на уровне 1315, там Лэтта держала контейнеры с нано-дроидами. Там мы подкрадемся с разных сторон и ее скрутим».

И Бэррис послушалась.

Ей слишком рано отрезали косу.

Учительница бы не позволила ей без приказа Совета мчаться, куда Скайуокер укажет.

Но Бэррис казалось, что она помогает задержать преступницу.

Вырубив свидетельницу, которая могла бы прийти Асоке на помощь (заодно маленькая месть за былые подвиги под эгидой Дуку), Бэррис склонилась над бездыханным телом, разоружила Вентресс и нацепила на себя ее шлем. Не хватает услышать: «Ты меня предала». Ее ведь никто не направлял участвовать в задержании. Она здесь по личной просьбе боевого товарища.

Этот товарищ даже ее не подвез, когда сгреб оглушенную Асоку и поволок в ЛААТ. Анакин с клонами умчались в Храм, а Бэррис осталась на складе и одна добиралась восвояси.

Надо было выбросить мечи Вентресс. Она бездумно выхватила пару улик, когда Анакин ворвался к ней в келью и напал на нее с ее собственным мечом – и потащил на трибунал, держа клинок у ее горла и мрачно внушая, как Бэррис должна будет оговорить себя. И она повторяла абсурдные гневные выкрики, изрыгнутые воспаленным мозгом Скайуокера – что она уничтожила свой дом.

Бэррис подумалось, что Луминара вырастила ее слишком покорной. Она не думает, она выполняет. Скайуокер попросил заманить Асоку, и она подчинилась. Если бы ей пришло в голову, что можно сказать «нет», - она бы сейчас спала в своей келье, уважаемым воином и целителем Храма.

Как, должно быть, приятно было Скайуокеру дискредитировать эту паиньку, скромницу в монашеском платье. Бэррис замечала еще на Ансионе, как Скайуокер – взрывной, запальчивый – словно бы не верит своим глазам, как будто неприятно удивлен, что рядом идет такой образчик джедайской добродетели. Зануда, ботаничка – пускай, Бэррис решила не принимать близко к сердцу – не к этому ли стремятся джедаи? Выработать в себе холодную отрешенность. Неважно, что о тебе думают орденские недоразумения – взбалмошные мальчишки, полуголые твилечки и тогруты. Важно, как ты владеешь Силой и собой. Бэррис превратила себя в инструмент, не заметив, что стала орудием в руках Скайуокера.

К ней никто не станет прислушиваться, когда она откажется от чистосердечного признания, заявив, что Скайуокер вынудил ее оговорить себя. Правосудие потеряло первого козла отпущения и не выпустит из клешней второго.


	2. Chapter 2

_Резиденция Палпатина_

- Господин канцлер! Асоке сделали такое хамское предложение вернуться, что принять его было невозможно. Это советники ее ушли, они выдавливают из Ордена самую сильную, самую лучшую молодежь, чтобы мы их, старперов, не затмевали! Зависть! Я знаю, почему ее ушли, господин канцлер! Они это сделали, чтобы унизить, оскорбить, деморализовать меня, отнять у меня падавана! Чтобы я без нее погиб в бою! – камлал Анакин Скайуокер, глуша раритетный коньяк в гостиной у Дарта Сидиуса.

Гость отбыл, и в алую гостиную, печально качая рогатой головой, просочился Дарт Мол.

- Вот он какой, этот джедай, которого ты опекаешь.

- Да, - осклабился Палпатин. - Молод, горяч и настолько глуп, что мы непременно этим воспользуемся.

- А джедай Оффи? Признаться, я сначала подумал, что с ней ты поработал…

- Отнюдь, - покачал головой Сидиус.

- …но в Силе стало ясно, что она оговаривает себя!

- Естественно, Кхамеир.

- Но… - протянул Мол. – Зачем советники ее отдали? Как они не почувствовали, что этот человек врет? Я хочу сказать – прости за мое невежество, я не разбираюсь в джедаях – но их методики работы с Силой настолько ущербны, что они не чувствуют, кто говорит правду, а кто нет?

- В материалах дела показания ее коллег обрисовывают весьма занятный моральный облик. – Палпатин закинул ногу на ногу. - На переговорах на Ансионе Бэррис Оффи открыла рукой грудную клетку тому, кто ближе всех стоял, вынула сердце, всем показала – мол, смотрите, оно такое же, как у вас, - поставила обратно и закрыла это место плотью.

- Зачем? – заикнулся Мол.

- Показала, на что способны джедаи.

- Мол, если рыпнетесь, мы у вас вот так будем сердца выковыривать.

- Сработала чисто, без крови, потерпевший потом не мог предъявить даже синяк. На одной из миссий рыцарь Оффи вынула у оппонента глаз, держала на ладони и угрожала растоптать каблуком при неподчинении. – Владыка Сидиус сокрушенно покачал головой. – А самое любопытное, что Бэррис Оффи – наркоманка. Замечена в употреблении дронгарской боты.

- То есть им просто выгодно от нее избавиться, а тут подвернулся повод. И они повесили теракт на нее, - сделал вывод Мол. – А террориста они выявят своими силами, не привлекая посторонних.

_Нижние уровни Корусанта_

Фигура в черной хакаме мягким прыжком спикировала с парапета, приземлившись прямо перед джедаем.

- Госпожа Асока, - нехорошо улыбаясь, прошелестел незнакомец, белые зубы сверкнули на расчерченном красно-черными татуировками лице.

Асока скрестила руки на груди и вздернула подбородок.

- Не имею чести знать ваше имя.

- Дарт Мол.

Асока кивнула.

- Полагаю, вы ищете госпожу Вентресс, - тем же вкрадчиво-глумливым полушепотом продолжал он.

- Не люблю, когда незнакомцы знают обо мне все. – Рука Асоки потянулась к эфесу несуществующего меча. – Потрудитесь объяснить, что вам угодно.

- О, совершенно не затруднит. Информацию о ваших перемещениях распространяет не кто иной, как ваш экс-наставник Анакин Скайуокер. Несложно было сделать вывод, что вы направитесь к госпоже Вентресс, поскольку в этом городе вас больше некому приютить, и то под вопросом, согласится ли она.

Асока вспыхнула.

- Так вот, - Мол прошелся взад-вперед, прежде чем произнести: - Мы бы хотели вас попросить уделить нам немного внимания. Возможно, вы решите принять наше предложение о сотрудничестве.

- Ваше – это чье? – кисло осведомилась Асока.

- Ваш бывший учитель попросил моего патрона позаботиться о вас.

_Тюрьма на корусантской военной базе_

- Мой патрон способен вытащить вас отсюда, - пообещал визитер.

- Что от меня потребуется? – спросила Бэррис.

- То, чего вы сами сейчас больше всего хотите, - Мол понимающе улыбнулся. – Обезвредить Анакина Скайуокера.

_Уровень 1315, заброшенный склад_

- Хозяин этого Мола переоценивает наши силы, - процедила Бэррис, и Асока вздрогнула и попятилась от нескрываемого отвращения в ее глазах. Вручив Асоке меч и кредитный чип, Дарт Мол послал ее на тот самый склад: «Встретишься со своим напарником». Имени не назвал. Очевидно, что Бэррис ожидал точно такой же сюрприз – и, увидев, что в напарники ей предназначена недоучка, Бэррис не хочет даже попытаться выполнить задание ситха.

- Хочешь сбежать? – протянула Асока.

- Куда мы денемся, - выплюнула Бэррис, и в душе Асоки погасла надежда, что старший джедай будет думать за нее. Так что осталось по-прежнему руководствоваться указаниями Мола. Асока опустилась на пыльный ящик, готовясь погибнуть в бою – в попытке отомстить Скайоукеру, заранее обреченной на провал.

Бэррис мерила шагами пыльный темный склад.

Снова повисло молчание.

- Бэрки.

- Да, - с тяжелым сердцем отозвалась Бэррис, и от безысходностив ее голосе Асока похолодела.

- Дарт Мол сказал, что мой учитель просил его хозяина позаботиться обо мне.

Бэррис резко развернулась, хлестнув воздух длинными волосами и полой рясы.

- Я думала, он заставил меня озвучить его собственные мотивы. Что он устроил теракт просто по злобе. Отомстил джедаям за то, что его тут никто в жопу не целует. А ты говоришь, что он связан с владыкой-ситхом?

- Я знаю только, что он бывает у Амидалы и у канцлера, - беспомощно развела руками Асока.

- Значит, эта приторная Амидала сотрудничает с ситхом. – Бэррис мрачно кивнула. - А я-то думала, откуда у него деньги на нанодроидов и на гонорар Лэтте.

- Я подумала, сенаторша спонсировала. В дар любви. А он вот на что потратил.

- Теперь ясно. Владыка-ситх его использовал. Он, должно быть, сразу начал вяньгать, что его тут притесняют и унижают, ну как всегда. Дарт спонсировал на теракт, а теперь решил избавиться – нашими руками. Решил, что настолько неуравновешенные агенты ему не нужны.


	3. Chapter 3

Асока и Бэррис пытались выслеживать Анакина близ апартаментов Падме. Но Скайуокера услали с планеты на фронт. Бэррис и Асока поняли это, потому что, пока его не было – к Амидале явился Бейл Органа и остался на ночь.

- Почему я думаю, что этот слащавый альдераанец – сенатский представитель владыки-ситха, - пробормотала Бэррис.

- Тогда они оба, - сказала Асока.

И представила, как Падме и Бейл изображают плакат «Счастливый мужчина слушает биение сердца плода».

Заброшенный склад на уровне 1315 превратился в логово беглых джедаев. Они натаскали туда спальных мешков и одеял, затарились сухпаями, поставили бутылки с водой. Асока приволокла маленький голопередатчик.

- Вот откуда нам теперь новости узнавать! Как обыватели!

Там они и переждали битву за Корусант. Передатчик отрубился, репортаж прервался на полуслове. Доносились взрывы и гул.

- Мы должны быть там, на передовой, а мы гнием на этом складе! – восклицала Асока.

- А мы добро пожаловали в бомжи! – мрачно передразнила Бэррис. Ей собирались дать мастера и генерала – но в последний момент Скайуокер сдал ее военной полиции. Ранг мастера, так не доставайся же ты никому!

_Сенатский комплекс апартаментов, пентхаус Падме Амидалы_

- Госпожа сенатор, мы… - начала Асока, но при виде Бэррис с лица Падме схлынуло осмысленное выражение. Сенаторша попятилась назад, сжимая дрожащими руками поднятый бластер.

- Тише, тише, - мягко пророкотала Бэррис, и бластер совершил плавный перелет по воздуху в ее ладонь. – Давайте мы все будем сохранять спо-кой-стви-е. – Ее голос опустился до еле слышного шепота.

- Как охрана вас пропустила? – чуть не плакала Падме.

- Мы их попросили, - ответила Бэррис. Падме успокоила себя мыслью, что они хоть живы.

- Зачем вы здесь? – Падме в ужасе и отвращении смотрела на Бэррис, но ответила Асока.

- Мы пришли вам сообщить, г-жа Амидала, что ваш супруг объявлен в розыск по подозрению в организации теракта в Храме джедаев, убийстве Лэтты Тармонд и тюремной охраны на базе под командованием адмирала Таркина! Он сообщил об этом Совету джедаев.

- Боги! – простонала Падме, покачнулась, сделала неуверенный шажок и эффектно сползла в очень кстати оказавшееся рядом кресло. Увидев из-под полуопущенных век, что джедаи не собираются приводить ее в чувство, она чуть привстала и простонала: - Его хотят уничтожить. Героя. Спасителя канцлера. И всей Республики. Хотят погасить самую яркую звезду…

Бэррис и Асока переглянулись: Амидала как будто толкала очередную пафосную речь с трибуны.

- Его нужно предупредить, - резко выпрямляясь в кресле, сказала Падме. – Я должна лететь к нему и предупредить, что ему нельзя появляться на Корусанте.

- Вы собираетесь лететь в космос? – Бэррис указала на вздутый девятимесячный живот.

- Я сейчас же прикажу готовить мой корабль!

Падме отдала дроидам распоряжение, переоделась – Бэррис и Асока сидели у нее в гостиной, обмениваясь взглядами – и поспешила на взлетно-посадочную платформу.

- Почему вы не можете с ним связаться по голограмме, мэм? – не удержалась Асока.

- На Мустафаре проблемы со связью!

Бэррис и Асока переглянулись за спиной у Падме.

Скиф J-типа был как раз рассчитан на экипаж из трех человек – пилота, штурмана и стрелка.

- Вести корабль я предоставляю вам, Тано. Я только вобью координаты, он мне их оставил – а вы, Оффи, будете меня наблюдать… и дитя моего героя!

Асока потянулась к Падме, но вовремя передумала хвататься за ясновельможный сенаторский живот.

- Это мальчик или девочка?

- Я не делала УЗИ! Это облучение! Это вредно для ребенка.

- А перегрузки при космическом полете – не вредно? – Бэррис вздернула бровь.

Мягкий насмешливый басок джедайки вывел Падме из себя. Да что она себе позволяет, нецелованная нищенка в рясе!

- А вот вы их и нейтрализуйте, Силой своей!

_Мустафар, Клеггеровский горнодобывающий комбинат, бункер Верховного совета сепаратистов _

Вращая налитыми кровью глазами, Анакин Скайуокер рассматривал зал, заваленный трупами: кого добить? В углах искрили рассеченные боевые дроиды, на полу остывали олигархи с помощниками и неймодианские охранники. Убедившись, что живой тут только он остался, Скайуокер погасил меч.

За окном показался снижающийся набуанский скиф.

Кто это припожаловал? Хмуря брови, Скайуокер вышел в жар мустафарской ночи.

- Быстрее, быстрее, - торопила Асоку Падме. Раздраив шлюз и спустив трап, Асока выпустила возлюбленную учителя, и Падме, придерживаясь за живот, почти бегом заковыляла к фигуре с зажженным мечом. Асока и Бэррис осторожно выглянули, стараясь остаться незамеченными.

- Анакин, тебе нельзя возвращаться на Корусант!

- Я только что ликвидировал весь Верховный совет сепаратистов, хочешь посмотреть на натюрморт? Шутка!

- Анакин, тебя предали, тебя пустят в расход. Тебя обвиняют по делу Тармонд.

- Ты говорила с канцлером? – весь передернулся Скайуокер.

- Когда мне сообщили, была полночь, Анакин, никого нет на месте. Нельзя было ждать, я сразу полетела предупредить тебя. Нам нужно тебя спрятать, я увезу тебя на Набу.

- Да пусть Таркин строчит, я – человек Палпатина, я ему нужен, я должен буду стоять по правую руку на параде победы и его коронации. Вот только коронацию не для того готовят. Я убью Палпатина и займу его место, и мы будем править галактикой как муж и жена! А Таркина я казню, это первое, что я сделаю, когда стану императором.

- С чего бы это, - только и сказала Падме, отступая на шаг.

- Что?! – взъерошился Скайуокер.

- С чего это ты станешь императором? По какому праву?

- По праву сильного! Я этого достоин! Я – Избранный Силы!

- Ты убийца обыкновенный, ничтожество!

- Не оскорбляй меня! – заревел Скайуокер.

- И если ты туда сунешься, тебя вмиг арестуют, Анакин, ты слышал, о чем я тебе говорю, для чего я сюда летела? Анакин! Ради богов, послушай меня! Тебе нужно спрятаться, я говорю!

- Я никуда не буду прятаться, - заорал рыцарь, - меня ждет корона Галактической Империи!

- Анакин, ты рехнулся!

Кровь взбурлила в венах Скайуокера.

- Выключи меч, Анакин!


	4. Chapter 4

Лакей доложил Бейлу Органе, что пришла женщина от сенаторши Амидалы.

В дверях стояла Асока в слинге.

- Падаван Тано… - заблеял Бейл. – Но что же Падме…

- Падме умерла, - припечатала Асока. – Я могу войти?

- Д-да, проходите…

- Держите вашего ребенка, это девочка, - Асока выпуталась из слинга и сунула ему.

- Эм-Файв, - жалко прокричал Бейл.

Явился дворецкий, принял у хозяина сверток, забегали лакеи.

- Но я женат!

- Не желаете удочерить собственного ребенка? – сурово произнесла Асока.

Бейл покосился на ее меч.

- Я должна знать, что этот ребенок пристроен. – Слова падали с уст Асоки, как камни.

- Но как я буду объяснять супруге?

- Так и объясните. Вы встретили женщину, она умерла в родах от вас. Законных детей у вас нет. Имущество кому-то надо передать.

- А-а документы? – икнул Бейл.

- Это не в роддоме произошло.

- А где?

- На Мустафаре!

- Расскажите же, как Падме умерла?

- Учитель отрубил Падме голову. Бэррис сказала, что хорошо, что труп упал на спину и не придавил плоды.

Бейл содрогнулся.

- Бэррис прокесарила, - бестрепетно продолжала Асока.

- Чем? - Бейлу представилось, как Бэррис световым мечом вскрывает вздутый живот обезглавленного трупа.

- Руками вытащила. Бэррис может разобрать человека на запчасти и обратно собрать. Она открывает тушку, и - если она с живым человеком работает, она блокирует кровотечение и поддерживает его в сознании, чтобы его ничего не отвлекало от зрелища, как она его заживо потрошит. Бэррис так много умеет, а я ничем не могла помочь, я простой воин. Ну, так вот, Бэррис вынула плоды, прочистила им дыхалку от слизи, они сказали: «а-а», нам надо было их вытереть от слизи, крови и говна, и Бэррис сказала мне раздевать труп.

- Но у нее же вся одежда была в крови…

- Из шеи – не было, благо световой меч прижигает. А Бэррис, когда кесарила, сворачивала кровь. Трупик был еще свежий, могло бы вылиться, но она заранее подумала, что нам понадобятся тряпки, - с нескрываемым уважением поведала Асока.

- Вы так грубо и резко говорите о покойной Амидале! – не выдержал Бейл.

- Уж простите, сенатор, если я ненароком шокировала вашу ранимую душу!

Бейл поморщился.

Асока бодро продолжала:

- Бэррис сделала нам слинги из одежды Падме, и мы ее утопили в лавовой речке.

- Вы даже не похоронили ее по-человечески!

- Сенатор Органа, у нас на руках были два младенца! Вот если бы вы рядом стояли, мы бы вас припрягли копать могилу – руками! В раскаленной почве, ага.

- Вы могли бы разгребать землю Силой! – не унимался Органа.

- Ага, - вяло откликнулась Асока, явно скучая.

- И вообще, - кликушествовал Бейл, - вы должны были отнести тело на корабль, отвезти покойную на ее родину и там предать земле, чтобы она воссоединилась со своей семьей и народом в смерти!

- Мы решили ее не нюхать!

- Вы могли бы ее как-то забальзамировать этой вашей Силой!

Асока качала ногой, скучающе рассматривая носок сапога. Почему Бейл Органа негодует, что джедаи избавились от тела? Если бы они притащили труп, их можно было бы снова запнуть на насиженные нары – а чем докажешь, что это _не они_ убили Падме?

- Родственники Падме не могут поухаживать за ее могилой! – кипятился Бейл.

- Почтеннейший, вы так рвете глотку за трупик, а вы не желаете подумать о живом ребенке?

- А второй плод? Вы сказали, у Падме родились близнецы. Второй ребенок, он умер? – искренне понадеялся Бейл.

- А мальчик от Скайуокера.

- Откуда вы знаете?!

- Мы чувствуем Силу, сэр. У мальчика есть Сила. У девочки – нет. Мы его тоже пристроим.

- А, он у Бэррис.

- Да, его Бэррис кормит.

- ?

- Владыка Сидиус направил олигархов сюда прятаться, потому что здесь вулканическая активность, ни один дурак не полезет. Нет ни фермы, ни аптеки, ни магазина, ничего, понимаете? Неоткуда взять молоко. А у нас на корабле одни сухпаи. Бэррис сказала, что мы будем кормить детей собой. Ну, я вспомнила репортаж про одну женщину, которую завалило в доме, попал снаряд, ей переломало ноги, и она кормила ребенка своей кровью.

- Она выжила? – глупо спросил Бейл.

- Конечно, - сказала Асока.

- Вы тоже… кормили детей кровью?

- Бэррис вызвала ложную беременность с лактацией.

- Как?!

- Бэррис выбросила в кровь ударную дозу гормонов, и начало вырабатываться молоко. Я не медик, я не знаю, на какие именно железы она воздействовала. Но у нее не получилось столько молока, чтобы хватило на двоих, и тогда она сделала мне тоже эту анэмбрионию.

Органа покачал головой. «Вот это изъебство…»

- Мы рассчитываем на благодарность с вашей стороны, г-н Органа, - напомнила Асока, вставая.

- О, я несказанно вам благодарен и вашей подруге! Что бы я без вас делал!

- Я не так выразилась? – Асока попыталась глумливо вздернуть вытатуированную бровь, подражая Бэррис. – На награду за наши труды.

_Склад на уровне 1315_

- Органа раскошелился, - Асока подала Бэррис кредитный чип.

- Как только ты уболтала? – Бэррис вздернула уголок рта. С памперсами и бутылками воды, которой одна поливала, пока вторая терла грязное тряпье, - у них как раз закончились гроши, полученные от Мола. Они посадили скиф близ склада – не было денег платить за ангар. Топлива хватило ровно на туда и обратно.

- С отчаяния. Выбивать копейки у сиятельных господ и ночевать здесь в грязи. – Асока мечтала о сауне.

- Асока, отнеси его в Храм, в окно для подкидышей.

- А если меня заметят, остановят наши, что мне говорить?

Мрачная гримаса судорогой свела лицо Бэррис.

- Беги. Просто беги.

Асока приняла ребенка на руки, Бэррис закрепила ей слинг. Мальчик грязный, мыть негде, переодеть не во что. Чтобы он не кричал, Бэррис его усыпила, но нельзя же вечно держать его во сне.

- Доберешься, когда у них там уже отбой будет, тебя не должны заметить, - обнадежила Бэррис.

- Избавимся от чужого потомства, и ты перестанешь травить меня гормонами.

- Скоро почувствуешь, что перестала, - нехорошо усмехнулась Бэррис. – Из тебя все вытечет сгустками.

- Много вытечет?

- У тебя там эндометрийная ткань и плодное яйцо пустое. Будет выходить где-то… неделю.

- И помыться негде. И постирать, - процедила Асока.

- Тебе же предлагали вернуться в Храм, - съязвила Бэррис.

- Мол выйдет на связь. Он должен был почувствовать, что мы сделали дело.

- Зачем ему выходить на связь? Мы выполнили, что он от нас хотел. Мы больше не нужны.

- Я ему сама позвоню. Вернусь из Храма, развяжу себе руки – и позвоню.


	5. Chapter 5

_Заброшенная фабрика в заводском районе Корусанта_

Ситх сидел спиной к окну, чтобы лицо оставалось в тени, но капюшон плаща покоился на воротнике. Он позволил вошедшим почувствовать свою ауру – и нет, это был не Дарт Мол, а сам старый владыка.

У Асоки расширились глаза. Бэррис с бесстрастной миной опустилась на одно колено, Силой подтолкнув Асоку вниз; Асока тоже преклонила колено - получилось почти одновременно - и исподлобья смотрела на Сидиуса. Даже такие многоопытные джедаи, как Йода и Саа, не заметили, что г-н канцлер обладает Силой – или решили не замечать?

Сидиус жестом позволил им встать.

- Сэр, можно узнать, где Дарт Мол? – спросила Асока. Бэррис бросила на нее упрекающий взгляд – но тут же ей пришло в голову, что это Скайуокер не научил своего падавана, что нужно ждать, пока начальство само с тобой заговорит.

Сидиус, должно быть, подумал о том же - чуть поморщился, но ответил на вопрос:

- Он наказан.

На Асоку и Бэррис навалилось осознание: пять ударов световым хлыстом на малой мощности. Ожоги серьезные, но жить будет.

- А где Анакин Скайуокер?

- Он упал в лавовую речку, - Асока потупила глазки.

- Интересно, интересно.

- Бэррис сказала, что на мечах он ее уже раз победил, так что я буду драться, а она будет ему кишки выкручивать. Мы дрались, я побежала, он за мной погнался, и я прыгнула через лавовую речку, а Бэррис меня подкинула, она смотрела, чтобы Анакин меня не сбил. Он прыгнул за мной, а Бэррис стала вспарывать ему живот и вырывать из него кишки, он защищал свое брюхо – ну и случился недолет, он упал в лаву, но не с головой, он тут же вылетел штопором в брызгах и плюхнулся на бережок. Штаны у него горели, он катался, чтобы сбить огонь. Мы тогда подошли и добили. Разрезали его пополам, вертикально вдоль. Ну, я и запинала эти половинки обратно в лаву.

Упрек во взгляде Бэррис стал почти осязаемым. «Как ты не понимаешь, дурочка. Это не он – наш наниматель. Дарт Мол наказан за самодеятельность».

Теперь все стало ясно. Дарт Мол решил чужими руками избавиться от Скайуокера, которого учитель был готов посвятить в ситхи – и отправить искалеченного забрака в расход. И сейчас Сидиус уничтожит убийц Скайуокера. От него исходила такая мощь, что Бэррис понимала – ему для этого не понадобится оружие.

- Мы не можем предъявить его меч, сэр, - мрачно информировала она, - потому что Скайуокер уронил его в лаву.

Сидиус закинул ногу на ногу. Обманчиво мягко, контрастируя с угрозой, которую в Силе источала аура ситха, в тишине прозвучал его голос:

- Как же вы добрались на Мустафар?

- На корабле сенаторши Амидалы, сэр. Скайуокер выскочил из бункера в состоянии берсерка и восклицал, что намерен убить вас и захватить власть, - Бэррис сделала извиняющийся жест, - и императором коронуют его вместо вас – боги мне свидетели, сэр!

Сидиус кивнул, его губы нервно искривило подобие угрюмой усмешки:

- Я вижу.

Бэррис чувствовала, что он прощупывает ее в Силе и знает: она не лжет.

- Амидала попыталась его урезонить, что он порет чушь – и он отсек ей голову, сэр. Он, быть может, и совладал бы с собой, кто знает – но в этот момент он засек нас. Пока он разговаривал с Амидалой, мы находились на корабле.

- И вы убили его, - одобрительно кивнув, прошелестел Сидиус. – А близнецы Амидалы?

Асока вздрогнула: выходит, он чувствовал в Силе, что Падме беременна близнецами. Сама Асока не понимала, что их там двое, пока не увидела.

Бэррис ответила:

- Когда мы сделали дело, я подошла к трупу проверить, мне кесарить или уже не надо.

- Они от разных мужчин, - сказала Асока, - девочка не чувствительна к Силе, и я ее отдала Бейлу Органе, второму любовнику. А мальчика я подбросила в Храм, вы знаете, там есть окно для подкидышей.

- Почему ты сама там не осталась?

Чувствуя подвох, Асока отозвалась:

- Кто мне может гарантировать, что меня не осудят за убийство Скайуокера, г-н канцлер?

Палпатин осклабился, и Асока, бросив взгляд на Бэррис и вдохнув полной грудью смелости, продолжала:

- И что с моей напарницы будет снято обвинение по делу Тармонд.

- Ясно, - сказал Сидиус; насмешка витала в воздухе. – Ступайте.

Асока вскинула взгляд:

- Сэр?

- Свободны.

Дарт Сидиус отпустил их жестом и растворился в тенях. Подавляющая аура погасла, словно этого человека не существовало. Зрение и слух не подсказали Асоке и Бэррис, где он находится – но они понимали, что Сидиус удаляется, беззвучно ускользает, решив не принимать от них прощальный поклон.

_Заводской район, по пути к складу на уровне 1315_

- Бэрки, мы должны рассказать нашим, кто Дарт Сидиус.

- Ты их все еще нашими называешь?

Асока смутилась.

- Они нас сдали. Им было все равно, кого посадить, лишь бы поскорее закрыть дело, - безжалостно продолжала Бэррис. – Ты же сама все бросила и ушла после этого унижения.

Асока мрачно кивнула.

- И ты хочешь сейчас бежать в Храм и…

- Я не могу больше жить в этой грязи, - прошептала Асока.

- А с чего ты вообще взяла, что советники не знают, что он ситх?

- Ну, я удивилась, но…

- Он потому и показался нам как Дарт Сидиус, что они знают. Незачем скрывать.

- А зачем он тогда поперся в эти трущобы перед парадом победы и коронацией, а? Если бы ему было незачем скрывать, как ты говоришь, это мы бы к нему шли – в светлый кабинет. А не он к нам.

- Ты думаешь, что тебя примут обратно, да?

- Они же мне предлагали, извинялись. Я вспылила и не подумала. Надо было засунуть свою обиду себе поглубже и оставаться. По крайней мере, у меня там была келья и миска бурды, и я еще могу вернуть себе место.

- После Мустафара, ага. Дурочка, они почувствуют, что ты что-то скрываешь, и выпотрошат тебе мозги.

- Они не потрошили по делу Тармонд…

- Потому что ты не нужна. Тебя сдали, сделали без вины виноватой. А теперь ты виновата. И заметь, Тано, он нам ничего не пообещал. Джедай сделал свое дело, джедай может уходить.

Асока мрачно кивнула, и несколько шагов джедаи прошли в молчании, пока Бэррис не воскликнула:

- Стоп, Тано, ты что, решила ему отомстить за то, что он нас использовал и выбросил?

«Значит, он на то и рассчитывает, что Асока побежит с этой новостью в Храм! - поняла Бэррис. – Это провокация!»

Асока воскликнула:

- Я тогда пойду в Храм и спрошу, как они вообще нам в глаза смотреть могли… как они мирились с этим ситхом у власти, выполняли его приказы, отправляли нас на смерть, зная, что он развязал войну братоубийственную… И пусть меня убьют, я все равно бомжиха и идти мне некуда.

- Он развязал? – с убийственным сарказмом переспросила Бэррис.

- А кто?!

- Олигархи. Которые на ней наживались. Из-за одного человека никто воевать не станет, это должно быть коммерчески выгодно. Если бы он не собирался воевать, он бы и не стал этим канцлером, олигархи бы пропихнули другого представителя и все равно бы воевали.

У Асоки вытянулось лицо.

- Теперь пойдут экспроприации, - прибавила Бэррис.

- Мне нет дела до того, что произойдет с корпорациями и как урежут размах деятельности преемников убиенных толстосумов, - огрызнулась Асока. – Мне есть дело до предателей – пособников ситха в нашем Совете.

- Почему наши должны были вступить с ним в конфронтацию, отказаться выполнять его приказы… чтобы нас всех перебили.

- Очень многих из нас и так перебили. Подчиняться ему или нет – исход один.

- Но почему ты считаешь, что Орден должен был – самоубийственно! – выступить против нашего верховного главнокомандующего? По старой памяти – «он же ситх, мы же с ними воевали»? Воевали не мы, а наши далекие предшественники тысячу лет назад. Времена изменились, нерационально жить прошлым тысячелетней давности.

- Но Дарт Мол на Татуине напал первым, подтверждая, что ситхи все еще наши враги. А кто приказал Молу?

- А ты взяла у Мола деньги и оружие – и выполнила задание.

- Я воспользовалась его ресурсами, чтобы отомстить. И не надо напирать на меня - если бы не Сидиус, тебя бы уже расстреляли.

Официально оформили, что Бэррис Оффи повесилась в своей камере. Бэррис подумала, что не суть важно, как именно Мол вытащил ее из тюрьмы – по приказу канцлера или по собственной инициативе, прикрываясь именем канцлера, не рассчитывавшего уничтожать Скайуокера. Сейчас Бэррис склонялась ко второму – что Мол все-таки сказал правду, что действует по приказу хозяина. Сидиус мог прочитать мысли своего ошалевшего от крови любимчика, вообразившего, что ему все удастся - и расправиться с «названым отцом», и короноваться императором всея галактики. Сидиус решил, что калека Мол не справится – и, как показала жизнь, был совершенно прав, сделав ставку на этих двух джедаев, поначалу не веривших в собственные силы.

- Вот что, Тано. Ты можешь идти в Храм, куда хочешь. Но про меня там не упоминай.


	6. Chapter 6

_Храм, зал Совета джедаев_

Семь кресел сегодня пустовали. Асока выступала перед мастерами Винду, Тийном, Коларом, Фисто и Шаак Ти, - искренне сожалея, что Оби-Ван Кеноби не слышит хотя бы по голографической связи.

- …и Дарт Мол сказал, что его хозяин спонсировал Скайуокера на теракт! Он нанял Лэтту, чтобы обеспечить себе алиби!

Боги смеялись в тот день, когда Асока вытащила бесчувственного Анакина из атакованного базз-дроидами истребителя на Кейто Неймодии.

- А почему ты безоговорочно решила ему поверить, Тано? – вопросил Эйджен Колар.

Асока отступила на шаг и, краснея, воскликнула:

- Да потому что он всех вас ненавидит и вы это знаете! Почему вы его поддержали, когда он обвинил Бэррис?

- Джедаю, употребляющему вещества, нет доверия, - с гримасой отвращения промолвил Тийн. – Она прислала нам с Дронгара флакончик этой отравы и предлагала попробовать, утверждая, что в состоянии интоксикации открывается невиданная связь с Силой. Такая стимуляция мидихлориан, что можно дотянуться и изменить траекторию движения протона водорода в любой звезде Неизвестных Регионов. Силой уничтожать планеты, аки легендарные Нихилус и Вишейт. Потом извинялась. Что писала в отходняке и этого больше не повторится.

- Но припрятала еще дозу, на будущее, у себя в келье, внутри статуи мириаланского божка, - прибавил Фисто.

Асока вспыхнула: так у Бэррис был обыск! Несложно организовать – кельи джедаев не запираются, незачем тратиться на замки, все равно там красть нечего.

_Заброшенный склад на уровне 1315, неделю назад_

- Когда я служила на Дронгаре, вились там вокруг меня два кавалера. Один все требовал ответить, мастурбирую ли я, подразумевая, что любой человек и тем более монах обязан себя за это круглосуточно казнить. Второй тащил меня в кантину и требовал: все квасят – и я должна. Он думал - меня развезет с полстакана, и… А третий меня избил – показывал, что джедаи не такие уж непобедимые, как их малюют. Полкан выставлял по очереди то пиздаболкой, то шизичкой с голосами в голове. – Бэррис закинула ногу на ногу, скрестила руки на груди, склонив голову набок, и глумливо глянула на Асоку. Та съежилась, цепенея от ужаса и отвращения.

Бэррис продолжала:

- А когда я вернулась в Храм и рассказала про все это учительнице - она сказала вот что. «Подобное надругательство вызывает ответную реакцию психики - агрессию чудовищной силы. И поскольку она не может быть направлена и излита на врага, то превращается в аутоагрессию и обращается против самого пострадавшего и начинает проявляться в виде ненависти к себе, самообвинений, мыслей о суициде или причинении себе физического вреда, и тому подобного». Я так красиво не скажу, у меня устная речь недоразвита, мне легче глаз вырвать, чем слова подобрать.

Бэррис замолчала, ожидая, что Асока сделает выводы. Луминара напомнила об аутоагрессии, когда господа советники выразили недоумение, как случилось, что Бэррис, девица самых честных правил, которая пила только минеральную воду, в один пасмурный день решила испытать галлюциногенную боту на себе.

- А кто был тот тип, что тебя избил?

- Инструктор по рукопашке. Нет, я могла разорвать ему печень и селезенку в ошметья, продырявить желудок или кишечник, но… Если бы я ввязалась в это мерянье пиписьками, мастер Луминара все равно бы почувствовала, что я убила в аффекте, по злобе, а не… Я не хочу употреблять такие пафосные слова, как «долг», и не хочу называть драку с этим идиотом «дуэлью чести», хотя ему бы этого очень хотелось. Как-то раз я была в парке Оа, из-под лавки выскочила бродячая шавка, массифф-переродок, и укусил меня за ногу. Я засмеялась. Анакина всего затрясло. Он стал кричать, что я должна была этой побродяжке кости переломать, к себе Силой подтащить и изрубить в фарш, а я пошла дальше. Не до мяса укусил, слегка цапнул. Анакин изошел злобой – надеялся, что горожане вызовут бригаду и эту дворнягу пристрелят: «Таким мразям нельзя жить». А мне было жалко, что у меня нет при себе ничего съедобного. Да и если бы я наш сухпай кинула, они бы есть не стали.

Асока слушала, насупившись.

- Ты жалеешь таких людей и животных.

- Их и без меня есть кому… И до меня, поэтому они стали такими, и после меня. А тот парень вскоре погиб в бою.

_Храм, зал Совета джедаев_

- Теперь никто не выяснит, Бэррис Оффи это совершила, обколовшись ботой, или нет, - произнес Мейс Винду.

- Почему бы вам не узнать у самого Дарта Сидиуса? – поинтересовалась Асока.

- Что ты мелешь? – оборвал Мейс.

- Вы регулярно ему отчитываетесь, - Асока скрестила руки на груди.

- Это тебе тоже Дарт Мол сказал? – нахмурилась Шаак Ти.

У Асоки нервно дернулись лекку:

- Он сам.

Шаак Ти наклонилась вперед, оперевшись руками о колени:

- Ты побывала у канцлера?

- Я пришла на встречу с Дартом Молом, а вместо него ждал сам его превосходительство господин канцлер, - звонко ответила Асока. – И он приоткрылся в Силе, и я почувствовала, что это такая глыба, куда там Дарту Молу. Но если бы он не открылся… пока он не открывался, я ничего не замечала, но я всего лишь падаван. И я пришла выяснить – правда ли вы, господа советники, ничего не замечали, и один ситх обвел вокруг пальца не только меня, падавана, но и всех вас?

Джедаи переглянулись, на их лицах читалось одно и то же: «Скайуокер не воспитал, не научил, как себя вести». Как бы он научил, когда сам не утруждал себя субординацией.

- Место свое знай, падаван, - не столь угрожающе, сколь устало призвал Мейс.

Почувствовав в нем нотки растерянности, Асока сделала извиняющийся жест и склонила голову.

- Что-то ты недоговариваешь, - молвил Сейси Тийн. – Одна справилась с собственным учителем? И думаешь, что мы в это поверим?

- Но вы же поверили, что я террористка и погромщица. - Краска медленно залила татуированные Асокины щеки.

- Сводить счеты мы будем потом, - припечатал Мейс, - сейчас мы разбираемся с твоим утверждением, что Палпатин и есть владыка Сидиус.

Асока развела руками, напоминая, что уже предлагала спросить у него самого.

- Вот что, Тано, - рассудил Мейс. – Ты идешь в свою келью. Мастер Ти, спасибо за участие, можешь быть свободна. – Он медленно поднялся. – А мы разберемся. – В его голосе сгущалась угроза.

Шаак Ти поравнялась с Асокой в коридоре. Невдалеке маячили храмовые стражи под масками.

- Как это они разберутся? – тихим, звенящим голосом спросила Асока. Шаак Ти сердито ответила:

- Мастер Винду знает, что делает.

«Мастера Винду Скайуокер укусил?» – Асока остолбенела. У Мейса был такой вид, словно он готов вскочить и помчаться выдавливать прыщ из канцлерского кабинета. Процедура импичмента представлялась невозможной. Оставалось прогнуться и идти репетировать ужимки и прыжки на предстоящем параде, а потом присягать новоизбранному императору – или путч.

Но Асока почувствовала в старике такую Силищу, что Мейсу с подручными остается только отвесить покаянный реверанс и пятиться, обливаясь стыдобой. Но даже если Сидиус не так страшен, как он намалевал себя в Силе ошарашенному падавану, и даже если путчистам удастся укоротить канцлера на голову – убийцы обречены.

Асоку бросило в жар. Если бы здесь были Йода, Кун, Кеноби и Мунди – смогли бы они удержать Винду? Или двинулись бы вместе с ним?

Через два часа Мейс Винду, Сейси Тийн, Эйджен Колар и Кит Фисто мрачно вывалились из зала заседаний.

Шаак Ти, понуро сидевшая в уголке, держась обеими руками за рога, подняла измученный взгляд. Асока, уставшая мерить шагами коридор, вскочила с подоконника.

От советников исходила усталость – но не готовность к бою. Может, они досовещались до решения дождаться джедаев с фронтов – и превратить Корусант во второй Руусан в день парада победы?

- Встаем раком и присягаем, - сквозь зубы ответил Мейс на невысказанный вопрос.

Асока поняла: он растоптал свою ярость ради сохранения жизней джедаев. Его мучает совесть за Геонозис.

Все будет по-прежнему.

И Асока не сможет позвонить Бэррис: «Возвращайся. Советники, которые тебя сдали, - все убиты, наши избрали новых». Теперь Асоке осталось идти в Круг целителей и просить их ходатайствовать за Бэррис перед старым составом Совета.


End file.
